


a safe warm bed

by dexdefyingstunts



Series: while you're sleeping [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: dckinkmeme, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omega Tim Drake, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/pseuds/dexdefyingstunts
Summary: Omega Tim accidentally goes to the wrong safehouse and falls asleep in Alpha Jason's bed. An omega in an alpha's bed could only mean one thing, and Jason is all too pleased to find Tim waiting for him.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: while you're sleeping [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988563
Comments: 25
Kudos: 651





	a safe warm bed

**Author's Note:**

> The dckinkmeme is a magical place, y'all. I wrote this for [this fantastic prompt](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1454.html?thread=2116526&posted=1)!

Tim’s exhausted.

It’s been an absolutely grueling night on the streets of Gotham, and he’s beaten and bruised. All he wants to do is collapse on a relatively flat surface. He jimmies the window to the safehouse open and slips inside. He stumbles into the bedroom, limping through the pain in his leg where he got a particularly nasty knock. It’s all he can do to get his suit off properly, peeling it off of him and leaving it in a pile on the floor. He’ll deal with it in the morning. He doesn’t bother trying to find something to sleep in, just strips naked and crawls under the covers.

As he’s starting to doze, he can smell something on the sheets. It’s a comforting, familiar smell, and it makes him feel safe and sleepy.

 _Jason_ , his mind supplies just as he drifts off. The bed smells like Jason. And then he’s gone, slipping into darkness.

**…**

Jason climbs through the window of his safehouse with a sigh. It’s been a long night, and he’s ready to get to bed. Then he sees that the bedroom door is ajar, not where he left it, and tenses. Someone’s been in here. He really, really hopes it’s one of the other bats, because he so does not want to get into another fight tonight.

He sweeps through the apartment, gun at the ready, then steps into the bedroom and freezes.

There’s an omega in his bed.

It’s Tim, curled up under a comforter, clearly fast asleep.

Jason stows the gun. He’s absolutely floored. There’s an omega in his bed. Well, not his only bed, the safehouse bed, but still. A bed he owns, that he's been sleeping in.

Tim’s in his bed. It’s the most blatant invitation Jason’s ever seen.

It’s more than a courtship ritual, even. More like a promise. An omega in an alpha’s bed promises all sorts of things.

As Jason watches, he can see Tim squirm happily in his sleep, nuzzling into the bed. He noses into the pillows, the pillows that smell like _Jason_ , and makes the tiniest little noise. Tim’s curled up on his side, tucked into a protective little ball. Jason gets closer, and he can smell it, the slick between Tim’s legs. He can see Tim’s body peeking out from under the covers, completely naked. Tim’s wet and naked and in his _bed_. Jason wonders if Tim had been thinking about this before he went to sleep, curled up in Jason’s scent, wishing Jason himself was there. If he’d gotten himself all worked up, smelling Jason on the pillows and thinking about what Jason would do to him if he came back and found him. Jason wonders if this isn’t the first time Tim’s done this. How many times has Tim crawled into one of his beds, hoping Jason would show up and take care of him? Too shy to say anything, but bold enough to tuck himself away in Jason’s den.

Jason’s rock hard under his armor, and his mind’s already made up. He strips off, stows his weapons, and pulls the cover up, crawling in beside Tim.

Jason’s gentle, careful. He doesn’t want to wake Tim, not when he looks so peaceful, so happy to be asleep in Jason’s bed. He settles his body behind Tim, spooning him, pressing his chest up to Tim’s back, wrapping an arm around his side, holding him close. In his sleep, Tim nuzzles into it, cuddling up against him.

Jason marvels at how much smaller than him Tim is, the way Tim’s head tucks up perfectly beneath Jason’s chin. The way Jason can get his arms around him. You’d never know it in the field, where Tim’s strong and capable. But up against Jason’s own naked body, it’s clear what a tiny little omega Tim actually is.

Jason can see Tim’s cock is all hard, pressing up against Tim’s belly, and oh, it’s so cute and small, dripping little beads of precome, getting all wet just like his cunt. Jason’s own cock is huge in comparison, his hard length nestled up against Tim’s ass.

Jason noses at Tim’s head, leaning down to his neck to scent him. He licks at Tim’s glands, rubs his face on that sweet spot on Tim’s neck, covering him with his scent. Tim already smells just a bit like him, just from sleeping wrapped up in Jason’s blanket, and the thought makes Jason purr with satisfaction.

He reaches a hand down to Tim’s cunt, easing his legs open. Tim’s absolutely dripping wet for him already, and Jason gently strokes his folds, finding his entrance and easing one long, thick finger inside. Tim still doesn’t wake, but he lets out a little snuffling noise, shifting in Jason’s arms.

“Shhh,” Jason shushes, whispering to him softly. “Shhh, little one, I’ll give you what you need.”

He eases Tim’s legs open just a little bit more, and uses his hand to guide his cock into Tim’s waiting cunt.

Fuck, Tim’s so tight, so _small_ , and his cunt is hot and wet and perfect, absolutely perfect. Jason stays there for a while, just enjoying the way Tim feels wrapped around him. Such a perfect little omega, such a perfect little cunt.

Finally, Jason starts to move, rocking gently, steadily. Tim stays pliant underneath him, still all relaxed and boneless in his sleep.

It feels so fucking good, the way Tim just takes him, the way Jason can fuck into him, _use_ him, his body completely lax, still fast asleep.

Jason fucking loves it. He moves harder, snapping his hips up, chasing his release now. He feels the way his knot starts to swell, starts to pop in and out of Tim’s cunt as he gets close. He’s gonna knot Timmy, just the way Tim wants him to. The way Tim was _begging_ for by crawling into Jason’s den. The way he was probably dreaming about, body wet and desperate for Jason’s knot even in his sleep- and it’s that thought that does it, and Jason fucking loses it and comes, buried deep inside Tim’s cunt, growling out his pleasure.

Tim wakes up just as his knot blows wide, pressing hard against the walls of Tim’s cunt. He startles, thrashing a little, and Jason grabs him, holds him steady.

“Shhh, baby bird, you’re okay. You’re safe, it’s just me,” Jason reassures him.

Tim lets out a little whine. “J-Jay?”

“Yeah, baby,” Jason shushes him. “Easy, baby bird.”

Tim whimpers. “Jay, you’re- are you-” Tim’s cunt clenches down on his knot, pulsing around him.

“Yeah, baby, I am,” Jason growls out. “Found you in my bed, baby bird. Found you waiting for me, just like this.” He rolls his hips, lets Tim feel it, feel his fat knot.

Tim keens, long and loud, and bucks forward.

“You’re so pretty on my knot, baby,” Jason murmurs in his ear, all gravely and low.

Tim whimpers and whines, clenching down on Jason’s knot, pushing back onto it. He tries to reach his hand for his cock, but Jason stops him, grabs his arm.

“No, no, baby. Let me do that.” Jason wraps one hand around Tim’s pretty little cocklet, completely engulfing it in his big strong hand. Tim lets out these tiny little cries as Jason tugs hard at it, stroking fast.

Jay,” Tim gasps. “Ahh! Jay, _please_.”

“Come for me, baby bird,” Jason growls. “Come all over my knot.”

Tim screams as he comes, a little spray of come shooting from his tiny little cock, dripping all over Jason’s hand, covering the sheets. The walls of his cunt flutter against Jason’s cock, feeling like absolute heaven, and Jason lets out a rumbling, approving purr as Tim shakes through it.

“So good, baby,” Jason murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of Tim’s head. “Such a good omega for me.”

Tim lets out a broken little whine. “Jay? Jay, I-”

Jason shushes him. “Shhh, baby bird. Go back to sleep.”

Tim whimpers and obeys, nuzzling into the bed, relaxing against Jason’s front, all boneless from orgasm.

Tim’s such a good omega, Jason thinks as he drifts off. His beautiful, perfect omega, and Jason falls asleep like that, perfectly content, with Tim in his arms, his cock buried deep inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
